


Baby of Our Own

by Top1PercentFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top1PercentFics/pseuds/Top1PercentFics
Summary: AJ overhears you backstage telling Charlotte that you are having baby fever and want to try to get pregnant. He comes to your room that night and offers to help make a baby of your own.





	Baby of Our Own

Your lips curved into a smile as you scrolled through the maternity pictures your best friend back home had posted on her Facebook page. She was seven months pregnant, and she was absolutely glowing! You had never seen her so happy, and you couldn’t be more excited for her and her husband to welcome their baby into the world.

But you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous on the inside. You had wanted to become a mother for a few years now, but with your career, you couldn’t get pregnant because it would be too much of a risk.

But after a severe neck injury forced you into early retirement, you were now a producer behind the scenes on SmackDown Live.

“Why the long face?” Charlotte asked from across the table.

“It’s nothing,” you said as you locked your phone and set it down on the table.

“Oh come on, I know it’s something. We’re friends. You can talk to me.” She said.

You looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. You didn’t want the entire roster to think there were problems with AJ or that you wanted to get pregnant because it wasn’t a topic you and AJ had discussed yet.

“Something going on with AJ? Did you get into a fight or something?” She asked.

“No, no. It’s not that.” You said shaking your head. “We’re great!”

“So what is it?” She asked.

You sighed and looked down at your hands before you looked back up at her.

“My best friend back home is pregnant with her first baby. My sister has a couple of kids. All my friends except for you guys here have kids…I don’t know…I guess I’m having baby fever.” You said.

Her lips curved into a smirk as she looked over at you. “Have you told AJ?”

“No. I mean he’s so focused on his career, and he already has kids from his first marriage. I don’t even know if he wants to have another kid.” You said as you played with the engagement ring on your left hand.

“You should talk to him about it. I mean you’re almost thirty, it’s normal for you to be thinking about kids. Now is a good time to start working on it if you’re going to start trying.” She said.

“I know, but I don’t want to freak AJ out. I mean we’ve only been together a year, and we just got engaged. What if he thinks it’s too soon?” You asked.

“If he thought it was too soon, he wouldn’t have asked you to marry him. He’s crazy about you, Y/n.” Charlotte said.

“I know…I don’t know.”

“Hey, ladies,” you heard the familiar southern drawl of AJ say before he took a seat in the chair next to you, resting his arm on the back of your chair.

“Hey AJ,” Charlotte smiled at him.

“Hey,” you said.

“You okay?” He asked as he eyed you carefully.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.” You said with a shrug.

“My match is on first, then we can head to the hotel.” He said.

“Sounds great,” you said as you forced a smile to your lips.

Later during the show, you were standing backstage talking to Charlotte when you felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around your waist from behind. You felt AJ’s scruffy chin rest in the dip in your shoulder. Your lips curved into a smile as you leaned your head back against AJ’s bare chest.

“Hey darlin’,” AJ whispered before placing a kiss on your cheek.

“Hey,” you said.

“You ready to get out of here?” He asked.

“Yeah,” you said.

“Let me take that for you,” AJ said as he reached down and took your bag from your hand.

The two of you walked side by side to the parking lot in silence. You slid into the front seat while AJ loaded the bags into the back of the rental car. AJ shut the end of the SUV before slipping in behind the wheel.

Neither of you said much on the drive from the arena where the show was to the hotel where you were staying. You couldn’t get the maternity pictures from your best friend or the thoughts of having a baby of your own out of your mind.

Your friend looked stunning with her round stomach and her husband’s arms around her. You wanted to be there. You wanted to be the one with a growing belly. You wanted to be the one decorating a nursery and buying baby clothes.

You caught AJ glancing over at you a few times as he drove, but he didn’t say anything, and so you didn’t either. You were content with riding in comfortable silence.

You got checked into the hotel at the front desk, and you followed AJ to the third floor where your room was. He slid the key into the slot and opened the door, holding it open with his foot so that you could step in.

You set your purse down on the dresser and sat down on the edge of the bed so you could kick your shoes off while AJ set the bags down on the floor.

“You okay?” You heard AJ ask as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to you.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You said as you forced a smile on your lips.

“Something happen backstage tonight?” He asked as he glanced over at you.

“No. It’s nothing, AJ. Don’t worry about it.” You said.

“I can’t help but worry when you’re this quiet.” He said as he put his hand on your thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Is this about your best friend?”

Your eyes widened, and you turned to look at him. You didn’t think he had been in catering when you were talking to Charlotte before the show.

“How…Did Charlotte say something?”

“No. I heard you talkin’ to her when I walked into catering. Is that what this is about? You want to have a baby?” He asked.

“I mean…I don’t know…like I do, but I know-“

“You know what?” He asked.

“I know we haven’t talked about kids yet. We just got engaged, and I know it’s fast. And I know you already have kids, and I don’t even know if you want another baby, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to have a baby because you don’t. Like if you don’t want to, I’m fine with that. I don’t know…it’s just seeing her and how happy she is…like I want that. But I also know-“

Your sentence was cut off by AJ’s lips pressing against yours. You relaxed into the kiss after a few seconds and AJ pulled away smiling at you. “Shh, breathe.”

“Sorry,” you said as you blushed and looked down.

“Yeah, I already have kids. I love them to death. They’re my life. But so are you, and if you want to have a baby together then let’s have a baby.”

“Really?” You asked as you looked up at him.

“Yeah! If you want to have a baby, let’s have a baby.” He said as he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

“What? When?” You asked.

“Now,” he said with a smirk before he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

“You mean that? Even with your schedule and everything right now?” You asked as you pulled away from the kiss.

“Yes. I want to have a baby with you.” He said before he leaned in and kissed you again.

You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It started soft and gentle but his tongue slipped past your lips, and he deepened the kiss. He picked you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he moved towards the bed.

“I love you,” AJ whispered against your lips before pulling your plump bottom lip between his teeth.

“I love you too,” you whispered back.

AJ gently laid you down on top of the white hotel duvet. He climbed over you, reaching up behind him to grab the collar of his shirt and pull it over his head.

As soon as the shirt was thrown to the floor, you reached out and ran your hands down his chest, your fingertips dancing over the ridges of his abs.

His hands slid down your sides, resting on your hips as he leaned in to press another kiss to your lips. The idea of making a baby with you was really turning him on. It’s something he’d been thinking about, but had been scared to bring it up to you.

His fingers popped the button of your jeans open and slid the zipper down before he slowly pulled them down your legs, his eyes locked with yours as he worked your jeans off.

His fingers skimmed back up your legs before he reached out and cupped your heat with his hand, causing your hips to buck up into his hand.

You reached down and pulled the bottom of your t-shirt up and over your head, revealing a new lingerie set you had bought but not told AJ about.

“Fuck, baby,” AJ breathed out as his eyes took you in, his tongue darting out to run along his lower lip as he drank you in.

“You like it?” You asked innocently, batting your eyelashes at him.

“I love it,” he groaned before he leaned in to kiss you again.

You pushed him down onto the bed before you swung a leg over his waist to straddle him. You ground your hips against him over and over, feeling the bulge in his jeans grow.

His hands slid around to your ass, giving it a slap before kneading the flesh in his hands. A tiny moan escaped your lips, and AJ pulled away from the kiss breathless.

His lips moved to your neck as he nipped at your sensitive skin, searching for that one spot that he knew drove you crazy.

You whimpered when he found just as one of his index fingers traced along your slit, moving up to rub your clit before he pulled his hand away. A second later he slipped a finger between your wet folds so he could feel how wet and warm you were.

He groaned at the feeling of how ready you are. How eager you are for his cock. He slid a second finger into your pussy, scissoring his fingers to stretch you for his dick.

“AJ-“ you moaned as your eyes fluttered close and your head fell back against your shoulder.

“Yeah? Are you gonna cum for me, baby? Are you gonna cum for daddy?” He whispered in your ear, his voice deep from the lust he was feeling. He loved knowing that he could get you off with just his fingers. He loved the way you ground your hips down on his hands, forcing yourself closer to the edge.

Your lips formed into an ‘o’ as your walls tightened around his fingers.

“Daddy! Fuck, I’m cumming!” You loudly moaned as you felt the knot in your stomach explode as your walls contracted around his fingers, your thighs shaking as your body fell against AJ.

AJ gently rubbed your back with one hand, knowing that you needed a minute or two to come down from your high. He waited until you opened your eyes to look at him, and his lips curved into a smirk. He reached down and ran a finger through your folds, wetting it with your juices before bringing the digit to his lips to suck them off.

He moaned at the sweet taste of you, his eyes closed like he had just tasted the most delicious thing in the world.

“Let’s get these off,” you said as you popped open the button of his jeans and reached for your zipper to pull it down. You then shimmied the jeans down his legs and threw them to the floor. You crawled back up and reached for the band of his Calvin Kleins. You pulled them down, releasing his cock. It slapped up against his stomach, the tip oozing with precum. You slid the briefs off his legs and threw them to the side before you reached down and wrapped your hand around his cock.

“F-fuck,” AJ groaned as you squeezed him, your thumb swirling around the head to spread the precum.

You went to lean in to wrap your lips around his cock, but AJ stopped you with his hand.

“Baby I love that pretty little mouth, but I need you. I need to be inside that pussy now.” He said as he looked at you with lust filled eyes.

He sat up and pushed you down to the bed before he hooked his fingers into the lace thong you were wearing and pulled it down your legs before tossing it over your shoulder. He then reached behind you to unclasp the top part of the lingerie. He slowly slid the straps down your arms as he peeled the red lace from your body.

He sat back on his heels for a moment as his eyes took you in. He’d never seen someone more perfect than you. He wasn’t sure what he ever did to deserve an angel like you, but he was glad he did whatever it was.

You spread your legs for him, and he groaned as he looked down at your pussy.

“Make love to me, AJ.” You said before you pulled him down to press your lips to his. His hands gripped your hips, holding you tighter as he kissed you. His cock brushed against your lower lips causing a shiver to run down your spine.

He reached down and grabbed his cock, guiding it to your soaking pussy.

“You ready for daddy’s cock, baby? You ready for dad to put a baby in this pretty pussy?” He asked.

A moan escaped, and your head fell back against the pillow as AJ filled you with his cock. Your fingers grabbed onto the hair at the back of his neck as your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to you.

AJ reached down and grabbed your hands, pinning them to the side of your head.

“Look at me, darlin’,” AJ whispered to you before he kissed you.

You opened your eyes, and AJ slid out before thrusting back in.

“Fuck…right there.” You breathed out.

“Yeah? Right there?” He asked as he pulled out and thrust in again. “Is that how my baby wants it?”

“Y-yes,” you stuttered as your eyes screwed shut again.

“You want me to cum inside you? You want daddy to put a baby inside you?” He breathed out as his pace started to quicken.

“Yes! Please cum inside me!” You moaned as you felt the knot in your stomach tighten for the second time that night.

Your heels dug into AJ’s lower back as you pulled him closer to you. His grip on your hips tightened, and his eyes moved from your face down to where his cock was sliding in and out of you. He loved seeing his cock glistening with your juices.

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on prolonging his orgasm and not cumming then and there.

“Baby, I’m close.” He breathed out as he opened his eyes and looked down at you.

“Please…don’t stop…” she whimpered as she pulled the sheets between her fingers, her teeth biting her bottom lip.

“Don’t hold back the moans. I want to hear you. I want to hear you scream daddy’s name when I make you cum,” AJ said as he leaned his forehead against yours, locking eyes with you.

You moaned AJ’s name as you felt your orgasm wash over you. AJ’s thrusts began to get sloppy before you felt him release inside of you.

“Fuck Y/n! Fuck! So tight baby!” He moaned breathlessly before he flopped down onto your chest.

Your fingers came up to push the hair away from his sticky face. You pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as he laid there.

“How was that?” You asked him. He moved his head to look up at you as he flashed you a tired smirk.

“Phenomenal.” He murmured before laying his head back down on your chest.


End file.
